Talk:Blue Gilly
Name His name is separated to "Blue Gilly" in the raws, so shouldn't that be his name? 15:53, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Is that the case for both 706 and 707? 16:03, April 23, 2013 (UTC) No idea, I haven't seen the raw for 707. 16:08, April 23, 2013 (UTC) No, it's spelled ブルーギリー in both RAWs so it's one word. If it was Blue Gilly it would have to be ブルー·ギリー, like Tank Lepanto, Rolling Logan and the Funk Brothers were. 01:57, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Volume 71 In the volume, his name is separated to "Blue Gilly". We should rename it. --Klobis (talk) 01:38, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok. 01:54, August 5, 2013 (UTC) So is the page name going to be renamed "Blue Gilly"? 06:43, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes. To add to what Klobis said, in the original Chapters 706 and 707 there was no separating dot, but Chapter 709 did have the dot. In Volume 71, all three chapters have the dot. 06:55, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Since there are no objections, I'm going ahead in renaming the page. 09:01, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Actually, an admin will have to move the page, since there is a redirect with the same name, "Blue Gilly". Shooting Moon Shouldn't Shooting Moon, the attack he tried to use against the king, be described in his abilities section ? 06:12, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Bruce Lee trivia Shouldn't we add to the trivia section his similarities to Bruce Lee? His martial arts style and the characteristic scream speak for themselves. 19:08, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Go and re-watch some Bruce Lee movies. His fighting style has nothing to do with Blue Gilly's whatsoever. The screams are the same but it's not worth mentioning imo. His fighting style may be visually different, but it has a name very similiar to Bruce Lee's own style of Jeet Kune Do. Even his name is somewhat simliar. 03:55, June 15, 2018 (UTC) His fate Dind't he become a toy? He is seen in the pit, and we know that Sugar transformed everyone exept Dold in toys. Even if we didn't see him, it's pretty obvious... --Meganoide (talk) 16:20, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Makes sense. 16:22, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Appearance I think that the image about his colorscheme in the manga could be removed, because it's pretty the same of the anime. And/Or someone should add his toy-appearance, even if it's anime-only. --Meganoide (talk) 00:26, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I agree. The manga image doesn't show anything the anime one doesn't and Bartolomeo's arm is covering a lot of it. 03:29, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I agree. 03:30, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Any appearance is relevant, so add his toy appearance. Manga and anime color scheme are similar, so I'm for removing the manga image, since it doesn't show anything new. 03:33, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'll delete the image then. We'll see about getting a toy image. 03:38, August 27, 2015 (UTC)